The Dimension Keeper
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A story inspired by one of my friends. It's "The Pagemaster" done Power Rangers style, in a way. No flames, please.


**Okay, I was inspired by Sparkling Lover, one of my good friends, to do this story. It's The Pagemaster, owned by 20th Century Fox, done Power Rangers style! Like I said, I was inspired by Sparkling Lover and the movie, The Pagemaster.**

**A/N: This story follows the idea of "The Pagemaster" only with a Power Rangers twist. In this story, I only own Alisha. "The Pagemaster" belongs to 20th Century Fox and Power Rangers and all characters associated with it belongs to Saban. My first story of this kind, so please no flames.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dimension Keeper<strong>

Alisha ran as fast as she could in the pouring rain to find shelter. The storm had been going on for a long time and was flooding some of the roads. She had gotten caught in the downpour coming home from school and now glanced around for any shelter she could find. She then spotted the high school coming up and was confused until she realized in all her running, she had gotten turned around. A thunderclap that was so loud it hurt her ears made her run into the school. Thankfully, the doors were still unlocked.

She ran down to the basement where she knew she'd be safe and if any damage was done to the school, she'd be safe. Thankfully, the basement was warm and the lights were working, so she wasn't in the dark, but when she looked around, she found herself in a part of the basement that looked unusual. There was what looked to be props of futuristic computers and tall columns of something.

"What is all this?" she asked aloud curiously. It looked so different, yet so intriguing. She then moved to look at some other stuff, accidently bumping into some stacked boxes, which fell down on her.

"AAAHHH!" Alisha cried out, but felt her head hit the floor and everything went dark very fast.

A sudden noise made her jump and look around. The boxes that had fallen on her were gone and the consoles she had been admiring before were now animated with bright lights and computer sounds. She looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Welcome," said a deep voice, making her jump and turn with a gasp to see a very strange face on the wall. It looked like a tiki head. She began to slowly move back as she felt its non-moving eyes look at her. It was creepy.

"Don't be frightened," said the deep voice reassuringly and she saw a light flash around the head while it spoke, giving her the hint that he was speaking.

"Who-who are you?" she asked, swallowing a bit to try and stop her shaking.

"I am Gosei," he said to her. "I am the Dimension Keeper for a set of realities that parallel your world in a way, young Alisha."

She jumped. "How do know my name?" she asked.

"I've been watching this dimension for a while and noticed how you have been dealing with your father's death as well as bullies," said Gosei in a gentle voice, one that helped Alisha to stop shaking and try to stand up.

"Am I still in the school?" she asked him.

"In a way, you are," he said and didn't elaborate further. "Alisha, there is a quest you must complete. It will help you with the difficulties you now face."

Alisha gave him a confused look. "I don't understand," she said.

"You will once you complete your quest," Gosei explained gently.

"Where do I start?" she asked.

She suddenly felt something hit her gently from behind and pick up speed as it zoomed around in a circle for a bit. It looked like racecar with eyes. The girl let out a fearful shout as her brown eyes widened and her long black hair flapped a bit in the wind that was caused by the car's speed. "This Zord will take you to where you will begin your quest. Search for three others: Robo Knight, Zordon, and Ninjor," said Gosei as the car began to carry Alisha away. "If you need guidance, look to them and they will help you."

Alisha's mind registered the words Gosei said, but she was currently trying to stay on the hood of the racecar as it revved its engine and took many sharp turns before one particularly sharp turn threw her off the hood of the car and into some soft cushions nearby, which broke her fall. Alisha lay there for a moment, trying to break out of her dazed state.

"Who is there?" a voice demanded, making her jump. She looked to see a futuristic-like robot come around the corner with a blaster in his hand and it was aimed at her, making her freeze.

"So you're the one who has broken in here," he said, sounding angry as he came nearer. "Who are you, intruder?"

"A-Alisha," she stammered a bit. "I didn't mean to intrude. I was brought her by this strange car. A Zord, I think. At least, that's what Gosei called it."

The robot stopped as if someone had flipped a switch. "How do you know Gosei?" he asked her, a bit wary.

"I met him when I woke up in that strange room. He said I'm still in the school in a way, but he didn't elaborate."

The black and silver robot lowered his weapon, putting it away. "You're in the part of the school where the dimension mixes a bit with your reality," he said in explanation. "If Gosei sent you, he had a good reason."

Alisha, realizing this robot wasn't going to shoot her, relaxed a bit. "He said I had to complete a quest," she said to him as he came closer and held out a hand in a gesture of 'take my hand'. She placed her hand in his and he helped her up. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"I am Robo Knight, protector of Earth and Guardian of the future," he said to her. "Come, we must start the quest."

He started down the long hall and Alisha followed him. "So, what kind of quest is it?" she asked. "Gosei just said it's one I need to complete."

"You will know," said Robo Knight, not telling her anymore.

Suddenly, sickly-yellow colored creatures with black faces materialized in front of them, making Alisha jump as the creatures moved about them. "What are these creeps?" she asked.

"Loogies!" said Robo Knight. "Run, Alisha! I will take care of them."

She didn't hesitate to run as the robot guardian took out his blaster and fired at the Loogies, but they kept coming even though he blasted them several times. Alisha quickly dove down behind some tall columns and watched as the Loogies seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

She couldn't just hide and let these Loogies get him. Looking around, she spotted nothing, but then remembered reading a book on karate. Maybe if she remembered what she had learned from the book, she could help.

Taking a deep breath, she came out from her hiding place and began taking down the Loogies that came her way and found that her karate was actually bringing them down faster than Robo Knight's blasts and soon they were all gone, but then the big threat came: Vrak.

"Alisha, retreat!" said Robo Knight, quickly moving away. She went to follow when Vrak picked her up and dangled her high in the air, before opening his hand, letting her go.

"No!" shouted Robo Knight, watching in horror as Alisha free-fell through the air, screaming loudly.

Alisha panicked when she realized she wasn't going to survive this fall and closed her eyes tightly, gasping when suddenly she felt something catch her, stopping her fall. "Don't worry, I have you," said a voice and she opened her eyes to find a blue-clad being with a gold letter 'N' on his chest and a sword on his back. She then looked and saw he was surfing the air on a cloud, which completely boggled her mind as she clung to him fearfully. "Don't worry, I won't drop you," said her rescuer, dismounting the cloud as they came near the ground and he still held her bridal style, since she hadn't let go of him.

"Alisha! Are you alright?" asked Robo Knight worriedly as he came up to them.

"I think she's just a little shaken up," said the blue-clad warrior.

Alisha lifted her head to look at her rescuer and then saw Robo Knight. "Is he gone?" she asked.

"Vrak is gone," said the black and silver robot. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and a bit exhausted," she said honestly.

"Well, I didn't mean to make you feel that way," said the one that held her and she looked at him curiously and then at the gold 'N' on his chest.

"Are you Ninjor?" she asked, remembering one of the other names Gosei had given her when he told her to see out others.

"That's right!" he said. "I am Ninjor, a master ninja!"

Alisha suddenly realized she forgot her manners and turned a bit red as she looked sheepishly at them. "Thank you, Ninjor, for saving me, and thank you, Robo Knight, for protecting me," she now said.

"All part of our duty," said Ninjor. "Gosei must have sent you."

"He did," she said, nodding.

Ninjor nodded. "Quite brave of you to jump into the fight and help Robo Knight with those Loogies," he said, praise in his voice.

She blushed a little. "Well, I couldn't let him fight them alone. It didn't seem right," she admitted.

Suddenly, thunder sounded, making Alisha jump as she, Robo Knight, and Ninjor quickly looked to see what was going on and they saw a whole slew of monsters headed for them, too many for them to count. The monsters then charged.

Alisha turned and began running. "Run!" she shouted to her friends and they joined her in getting away from the monsters. Robo Knight quickly spotted a space between two glowing columns that was big enough for the three of them and would provide cover.

"Over here!" he said, running ahead and quickly squeezing into the space, spotting another column nearby.

"Good will always prevail!" said Ninjor as he kept running with Alisha beside him as they came up to where Robo Knight had disappeared into.

"Quick! Get in!" said the teenage girl, shoving Ninjor in between the columns and turning to see where the monsters were, but just as the monsters were about to come around and spot her, Ninjor quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into the space, wrapping his arms around her waist to help her keep her balance as she staggered a bit from being jerked back suddenly while Robo Knight put the loose column he found in place, covering the entrance of their hiding spot. The monsters didn't see it as they ran past.

Alisha clung to Ninjor, trying to get her breath back as he rubbed her back, soothing her as Robo Knight came up. "Alisha, even though you reached here before Ninjor, you made sure he got to safety before you did. Why?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Because it's what I do with my own family when there's trouble," she said. "Whenever my younger siblings and I are in trouble, I make sure they get to safety first and then I lead the bullies away. That way, I know they're safe."

"Thinking of others and not just yourself is a very good quality," said Ninjor. "Never lose that."

"I won't," she said, gently pulling away from him as she then looked around, noticing how dreary this placed looked. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A dark section," said Robo Knight. "One must have the light of good in order to fix these columns."

"The light of good?" asked Alisha, her hand resting on one of the columns, which suddenly lit up, making her jump back as the column went dark again. "What was that?"

Ninjor came up behind her. "Try it again," he said. "I think you were the one who did that."

Listening to his encouragement, she touched the column again and it glowed brighter this time, making other columns dimly light up until she reached out her other hand and touched another column and it immediately lit up bright and the light spread to the other columns, lighting them up. "The light of good," said Ninjor. "It's inside you, Alisha. The columns are linked to a sentient being and he senses the good in you."

Just then a face appeared in a large column in the center of the room. "Greetings my friends," said a voice as the face turned a bit to look at Alisha. "Welcome," he said. "Who are you?"

She looked up at him. "I'm Alisha," she said.

"Ah. You were the one Gosei spoke of," he said. "I am Zordon, guardian of the Earth as are Robo Knight and Ninjor."

Alisha looked up at him. "Gosei said I had to find the three of you to complete a quest," she said. "But he didn't say what kind of a quest."

"You will soon know and understand," said Zordon encouragingly. "For now, we must go. An evil person is spreading his wicked influence even as we stand here."

The young teenager felt a bit scared, but followed her two new friends as they all followed Zordon, who moved around in the tubes nearby, showing them what had happened to other places where the evil had spread.

Finally, they were at the other end of the dimension, but it was guarded by Serpenterra and Lord Zedd, who were both gigantic and who both started firing at the four.

"Alisha, get to the other side there!" said Ninjor. "We'll handle Lord Zedd and Serpenterra!"

"I agree. Go, Alisha," said Robo Knight.

The girl looked at the villain and his ship and back at her friends. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Alisha. We'll be fine," said Zordon. "But you must move quickly."

She nodded and took off as her three friends began battling the enemy, but when she got to the other side of the dimension, one that would get her home, she turned and looked back and saw Robo Knight take a nasty hit. Ninjor was about to get the same, it looked like.

Alisha quickly looked at the door to home and then back to her friends and made up her mind. She ran back at Lord Zedd, ready to battle.

Lord Zedd was ready to finish off Ninjor when suddenly Alisha ran in front of the blue ninja master. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and just like someone had flipped a switch, Lord Zedd stopped short on his attack and Alisha delivered a sharp kick to the end of his staff.

To her surprise, Lord Zedd fell as if she had been his size and had delivered the blow to his chin. As he hit the ground, shaking it hard enough to be like an earthquake, Alisha grabbed Ninjor's hand and grabbed Robo Knight's hand too. "Come on!" she said and ran with them to the dimension door with Zordon right behind them. They made it through safely and Alisha realized it was the same place she had woken up in and Gosei was still there.

"Gosei," said Zordon as the two robots bowed their heads in greeting and respect.

"Hello, my friends," said Gosei. "And well done, Alisha. You have completed your quest."

She looked at him. "That was my quest?" she said. "But, wasn't I supposed to find something on it?"

"You did," said Robo Knight. "When the Loogies attacked us, you chose to face them bravely instead of run and you helped me to defeat them. You found your courage then."

"When the monsters were chasing us and you reached the hideout before I had, you made sure I was safe before you went in. You showed thoughtfulness then," said Ninjor.

"And in the battle with Zedd and Serpentera, you chose to help us fight and not leave us behind," said Zordon. "In that battle, you showed selflessness, thinking of us instead of yourself."

"Courage, thoughtfulness, and selflessness," said Gosei. "These three qualities combined make you the person you are."

"One who can overcome any obstacle in life, including ones that seem difficult to move on from," said Zordon.

Alisha realized what they were saying. Before she didn't think she could face any challenges, like her father's death and bullies. But now, after what she had faced on the quest, she realized that if she could face a giant villain, she could face bullies with no problem and move on from her father's death. She looked up at them and smiled.

"I think I can handle pretty much anything now," she said confidently.

"Then your reality awaits you," said Gosei and Alisha felt the world blur as she felt like something had wacked her head again and she fell gently to the floor.

Alisha opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light shining down on her. "Are you alright, young lady?" asked a male voice as the light turned off and the teenager saw the janitor and the principal standing by her. She got up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "I think I fell asleep."

"More like conked out," said the janitor, pointing to a few boxes that were on the floor. One was opened and three things had fallen out. Alisha stopped in her tracks when she saw the things looked like Ninjor and Robo Knight in toy form and a strange watch.

"What are those?" she asked the principal.

"They're items that are going for the sale tomorrow," she said. "Someone donated those three together and said they had to be sold together."

The young girl looked at her. "How much would they be priced at?" she asked.

The older woman shrugged. "Five dollars, I believe," she said and was surprised when Alisha put five dollars in her hand.

"May I have them?"

The principal smiled when she saw how eager Alisha was and nodded. "Alright," she said and gave them to her. The teen dropped them in her backpack and quickly headed out into the sunshine as the rain had finally stopped and a rainbow appeared. Alisha nodded to herself, knowing she was going to be okay. She would always miss her dad, but she was ready to move on.

She then faced the bullies when they came. "Hey, loser. Going somewhere?" asked the leader as the group broke out into laughs, but the laughs slowly faded when Alisha just stood there, not moving at all, just staring at them.

Finally, she stepped forward and they moved aside as she walked past them without a backward glance. It was like she had the power to make them stand still as statues. The bullies then walked away, confused and uncertain while Alisha smiled to herself and walked the rest of the way home, seeing her mother in the front yard looking around worriedly.

"Mom!" she said, running to her. Her mother turned to her daughter's voice and caught her in a hug.

"Are you alright, honey? I was so worried when the storm hit and you hadn't come home," she said.

"I'm okay, Mom. I stayed at the school and I was safe," said Alisha.

After dinner, Alisha lay in bed, looking at the two toy-sized figurines and the watch, putting the watch on her left wrist and placing the figurines where she could see them as she then fell asleep.

In the other dimension, the four watched their friend sleeping. "She'll be alright," said Zordon.

"Yes," said Gosei.

"A true ally," said Robo Knight.

"And a true friend," said Ninjor as the night fell peacefully around them and the whole Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
